Love is Love
by FlowHana93
Summary: [Jaeyong; J. Jaehyun x L. Taeyong] [NCT U] Satu hal yang pasti bahwa cinta mampu menumbuhkan harapan, menimbulkan pengorbanan, menembus segala batas dan perbedaan. Tak pernah membedakan, tak peduli dengan raga, karena ini berbicara tentang hati dan jiwa. Mind to RnR?


_Every story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite_

 _Look at how each of us color the rainbow_

 _red; you with blood_

 _and we, with love_

 _._

 _._

Love is Love

NCT U © SM Entertaiment

BL, Jaeyong, typo(s),DLDR!

.

.

Usia Jaehyun baru menginjak 6 tahun ketika orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam rumahnya, ya orang tuanya sedang menata barang-barang di rumah baru mereka, maka di sinilah Jaehyun berada, duduk manis di bangku taman depan rumah barunya dengan mainan robot kesukaannya. Mata kecilnya menyisir segala sesuatu yang dianggap menarik di sekitarnya. Hingga segerombolan bocah yang mungkin seusianya atau bahkan lebih tua terlihat asyik bermain, berlarian melintas di depan rumahnya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah kecil ke tepian pagar, dibukanya pagar rumahnya dengan perlahan sehingga membuat celah kecil yang bisa digunakan hanya untuk mengintip.

Wajahnya menunjukan antusiasme pada segerombolan anak-anak tadi. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan. Rasa takut dan malu masih mendominasi dirinya untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika salah satu dari segerombolan anak itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya. Jaehyun kecil buru-buru menundukan kepalanya, jemari mungilnya segera meraih tepian pagar hendak menutupnya agar Jaehyun bisa menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya. Namun alih-alih pagar yang tertutup, Jaehyun merasakan sentuhan hangat di atas punggung tangannya. Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu, Jaehyun kecil mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok anak yang menatapnya tadi tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai" terdengar suara anak itu yang mengalun indah di indra pendengaran Jaehyun. Ditatapnya sosok yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih tua darinya itu dengan takut-takut. Jaehyun kecil mengeratkan genggamannya pada mainan miliknya. Pipi gempalnya bersemu merah, dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Pada saat itu Jaehyun kecil hanyalah bocah pemalu dan penakut, maka tak heran ketika dia berjumpa dengan sosok yang belum dikenalnya itu tangannya bergetar dan tangisnya siap meledak kapan saja.

" _Omo_! Adik manis jangan menangis, aku kan tidak nakal jadi jangan takut." Ucap anak itu sembari membungkukan badannya sedikit guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jaehyun. "Oh ya, namaku Lee Taeyong, umurku 8 tahun. Salam kenal adik manis." Ucap Taeyong lembut disertai dengan senyum manis khas bocah 8 tahun miliknya.

"Taeyong! Ayo cepat kemari, giliranmu!" teriak seorang bocah di sebrang sana.

"Aku harus kembali, sampai berjumpa lagi." Ucap Taeyong kecil sembari berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan lambaian tangannya.

Jaehyun menatap punggung kecil Taeyong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah 6 tahun itu.

"Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Umurku 6 tahun. Salam kenal, dan sampai berjumpa lagi, Taeyong _ie-hyung_." Cicit Jaehyun, yang sudah pasti takan terdengar oleh Taeyong.

.

.

Itulah pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Pertama kali bagi Jaehyun bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya. Pertama kali bagi Jaehyun mendengar suara lembut bak malaikat milik sahabatnya. Pertama kali Jaehyun melihat sosok yang begitu ia puji dan puja. Sosok yang tanpa Jaehyun sadari, akan menjadi sosok paling berarti di kehidupannya. Karena kata _sampai berjumpa lagi_ yang dua-duanya sempat uatarakan benar-benar terealisasi dengan sempurna. Dan setelah itu, sebuah benang takdir mulai terajut diantara mereka.

.

.

Terhitung sudah enam tahun sejak kepindahan Jaehyun, entah ini hanya kebetulan atau tidak ternyata rumah Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersebelahan. Hal itu membuat mereka tumbuh bersama selama kurun waktu enam tahun terakhir ini. Segala kebersamaan yang mereka jalin tak ayal membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

Mandi bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama bahkan berangkat sekolah bersama membuat mereka seperti dua sisi mata koin yang tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Beranjak SMP, Tuan Jung membelikan Jaehyun sepeda—sebagai hadiah—karena bisa masuk ke salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul yang kebetulan juga sekolah di mana Taeyong menimba ilmu selama kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir.

Dengan sepeda baru miliknya, setiap pagi Jaehyun akan memboncengi Taeyong dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Awalnya namja yang lebih tua menolak dengan dalih Jaehyun akan kelelahan sesampainya di sekolah. Namun tentu saja Jaehyun tetap bersikeras dan memaksa Taeyong, hingga akhirnya luluh sudah Taeyong dengan segala macam alasan yang diutarakan Jaehyun.

Dan selama sebulan sudah terlewati dengan rutinitas seperti itu setiap paginya. _Namja_ yang lebih muda membuktikan apa yang Taeyong ragukan, dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar dari Taeyong—Jaehyun tumbuh lebih tinggi dibanding Taeyong seiring bertambahnya usia mereka—Jaehyun membuktikan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak kelelahan dengan ini semua. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan Taeyong yang berada di balik punggungnya dan tangan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu bertengger di kedua pundaknya malah membuat hati Jaehyun senang.

Dulu Taeyong yang selalu menjaganya ketika mereka bermain bersama, ibu Jaehyun selalu mempercayakan Jaehyun kepada Taeyong. Mungkin karena pada saat itu umur Taeyong lebih tua dibanding Jaehyun, Taeyong pada masa itu lebih condong menjadi sosok pelindungnya, penyelamatnya, penyembuhnya.

Pernah suatu saat mereka bermain petak umpet bersama, dan giliran Jaehyun kecil untuk berjaga. Saat anak-anak lain sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman, Taeyong lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon dimana Jaehyun menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung mundur. Alasan yang tak masuk akal pada saat itu, Taeyong hanya ingin menjadi pertama kali yang dilihat oleh Jaehyun, pertama kali yang ditemukan oleh Jaehyun, karena dengan itu Taeyong bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jaehyun untuk mencari anak-anak yang lain. Karena dengan slalu berada di sisi Jaehyun kecil, Taeyong bisa menepati janjinya, memenuhi tanggung jawabnya kepada Nyonya Jung untuk menjaga Jaehyun.

Lagi-lagi itu hanya cerita masa lalu, karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Dimana seorang Jung Jaehyun merupakan _armour_ bagi Taeyong yang melindunginya dari berbagai macam luka. Dimana seorang Jung Jaehyun bagaikan obat penawar untuknya. Tempat menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupnya. Itulah Jung Jaehyun, sosok superman dimata Taeyong. _Super Jung_.

.

.

Sekolah sudah mulai memasuki semester kedua. Jaehyun tumbuh menjadi siswa yang banyak disukai guru dan siswa lainnya. Bahkan kepopuleran seorang Jung Jaehyun kini mulai melebihi Taeyong. Banyak kartu ucapan, surat bahkan bunga dan coklat yang dimasukan secara diam-diam ke loker milik Jaehyun. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari dimana hari ini Jaehyun berulang tahun dan bertepatan dengan hari valentine. Lokernya, laci mejanya benar-benar penuh dengan kertas dan barang-barang yang dibungkus cantik dengan kertas kado.

" _Aigoo_... lihatlah Jung Jaehyun sekarang." Ledek Taeyong yang melihat Jaehyun kesulitan membawa hadiah-hadiah itu di tangannya. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan saatnya pulang sekolah, maka di sinilah Taeyong berada—parkiran—menunggu Jaehyun. Biasanya mereka akan saling menunggu di sini, jika tidak Taeyong yang menunggu maka Jaehyun lah yang menunggu.

" _Hyung_!" celetuk Jaehyun kesal. "Dari pada kau hanya diam disitu dan memandangiku yang sedang kesulitan seperti ini, kemari dan bantu aku membawanya." Imbuh Jaehyun.

Taeyong terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaehyun, lalu segera mendekati Jaehyun dan membatu _namja_ itu membawa barang-barangnya.

Selama perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah, Taeyong tidak henti-hentinya mengusili Jaehyun. _Namja_ yang lebih tua membuka satu per satu surat milik Jaehyun.

"Untuk Jung Jaehyun. Aku menyukaimu, aku harap kau menyukai makanan ini. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri, spesial untukmu." Baca Taeyong keras, lalu tangannya meraih sekotak kue coklat yang dimaksudkan dalam surat tadi. Dimakannya kue itu hingga tersisa setengahnya. "Hmmm rasanya seperti kue di toko sebrang jalan sekolah. Ah pantas saja, lihat ini masih ada label harganya. Orang ini bukan pembohong yang baik." komentar Taeyong.

"Astaga, _hyung_! Berhenti membuka dan membaca barang-barang itu." Ujar Jaehyun kesal, pasalnya kue coklat itu buka yang pertama, kedua ataupun ketiga. Sedari tadi Taeyong tidak henti-hentinya mengobrak-abrik hadiahnya satu per satu, selain Jaehyun yang agak sulit menyetir karena Taeyong yang selalu bergerak-gerak dibelakangnya, namja yang lebih tua itu juga membacakan beberapa surat yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan suara keras yang alhasil membuat pipi Jaehyun bersemu merah menahan malu. Sejujurnya Jaehyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Taeyong yang memakan coklat, kue dan makanan lain yang dia dapat, Jaehyun malah senang.

" _Aye captain_! Tenang saja tidak akan aku habiskan, masih aku sisakan beberapa untuk Jaehyun si doyan makan." Ucap Taeyong sembari mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas. Taeyong menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu milik Jaehyun. "Namun jangan sampai ini tertutup lemak di pipimu. Karena aku sangat menyukainya." Di sentuhnya lesung pipi milik Jaehyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Diam-diam Taeyong memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tas milik Jaehyun. Sebuah kotak makan berwarna putih dengan kertas yang tertempel di atasnya.

Lima menit berselang tibalah mereka di depan rumah Taeyong, Taeyong langsung meloncat turun dari sepeda Jaehyun dan berencana masuk ke rumah sebelum panggilan dari Jaehyun menghentikannya.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jaehyun.

"Ya ada apa?" jawab Taeyong memutar badannya menghadap Jaehyun. "Apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Jaehyun ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja hari valentine, makanya kau dapat hadiah yang begitu banyak melebihi biasanya. Benar bukan" balas Taeyong lugas.

"Ahh iya _hyung_ , kau benar. Ya sudah aku pulang." Ucap Jaehyun lirih, terdengar ada guratan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Sepertinya Taeyong lupa dengan hari ulang tahunya.

Selepas kepergian Jaehyun, Taeyong berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman penuh makna.

"Dasar Jung Jaehyun bodoh, tentu saja ini hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak mungkin lupa" ucap Taeyong bermonolog.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaehyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Huuhhhh apa-apaan itu, apa dia melupakan hari ulang tahunku." Gerutu Jaehyun. Sedari pagi Jaehyun belum mendapat ucapan dari Taeyong, hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya agak sedikit kesal dengan Taeyong hari ini.

Jaehyun bangkit untuk duduk, diraihnya tas sekolahnya guna mengeluarkan semua hadiah yang diberikan—oleh entahlah Jaehyun juga tidak mengetahuinya—untuknya. Dahinya mengernyit heran tatkala mendapati kotak makan berwarna putih di sana. Seingatnya Jaehyun tidak memasukan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Diraihnya kotak makan itu, seulas senyum langsung terlihat di wajah tampan milik Jaehyun ketika ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di secarik kertas warna merah muda pada kotak makan itu.

 _Saengil chukhahamnida Jung Jaehyun!_

 _Biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang kesal kan sekarang?_

 _Karena aku yang tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu sejak pagi_

 _Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lupa_

 _Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu_

 _Ah kue kering ini aku yang membuatnya sendiri, sebenarnya tidak murni sendiri sih, ada eomma yang membantuku_

 _Ku harap kau menyukainya_

 _Harapanku semoga kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan,_

 _namun masih kalah tampan dariku ^^ dan cerdas juga dewasa_

 _Ku harap kita akan terus bersama_

 _Bersama menjumpai ulang tahunmu di tahun berikutnya dan seterusnya_

 _Saranghae_

 _TY_

Senyuman itu belum juga luntur, malah semakin melebar ketika Jaehyun membuka kotak makan itu. Digigitnya kue kering buatan Taeyong, satu per satu kepingan kue mulai habis dimakan oleh Jaehyun dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya, jari jemari Jaehyun mulai mengetik sebuah pesan dengan cepat untuk seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong.

 _To: Taeyong-_ hyung

 _Gomawo hyung, kuenya sangat enak. Maaf sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Saranghaeyo._

 _._

 _._

Tidak terasa kini sudah mulai memasuki akhir tahun, itu berarti Taeyong akan segera lulus dan melanjutkan ke SMA. Hal itu juga menandakan sebuah kenyataan yang begitu merisaukan untuk Jaehyun. Dia harus berpisah dengan Taeyong.

Maka di malam itu, dimana pada siang harinya baru saja diadakan upacara kelulusan di sekolahnya Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk bertemu di taman dekat rumah mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk berdua di bangku taman sembari memandangi langit malam yang pada saat itu dihiasi dengan banyak bintang.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun memecah keheningan. Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu" imbuh Jaehyun. Ucapan Jaehyun barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Taeyong agar tertuju kepadanya. "Apa itu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Saat kau sudah berada di sekolah barumu nanti, pasti kita akan jarang bertemu kan _hyung_. Kita tidak akan berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama lagi. Tidak ada lagi kita yang bermain bersama. Waktu kita pasti akan berkurang. Kau dengan teman-teman dan kehidupan barumu." Ujar Jaehyun lirih.

Sejenak Taeyong menatap Jaehyun heran, ada apa dengan namja ini, mengapa tiba-tiba begitu melankolis. " Hilangkan pikiran burukmu itu. Lihat aku masih di sini, bersamamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara kita. Bersikaplah dewasa Jung." Ujar Taeyong menanggapi.

"Tapi itu sekarang _, hyung_. Tidak ada yang bisa menjanjikan hari esok. Apa boleh aku meminta satu hal kepadamu? Satu hal yang bisa kujadikan jaminan dan membuatku tenang bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku."ucap Jaehyun terdengar serius.

Taeyong memegang kedua pundak Jaehyun dan menatap lurus kedua bola mata namja yang lebih muda itu. "Hmmmm, apa itu?"

Dengan ragu Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, hendak mengutaran suatu hal yang sebenarnya merupakan maksudnya mengajak Taeyong kemari. "Jadilah kekasihku, _hyung_."

Seketika itu pula tubuh Taeyong membeku. Tiga kata yang terucap dari mulut Jaehyun serasa menohok hatinya. Terkejut? Ya, Taeyong sangat terkejut , namun bukan terkejut karena kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Jung Jaehyun. Namun lebih kepada waktu, Taeyong tidak menduga Jaehyun akan mengatakannya sekarang, di hari kelulusanya dengan diawali dengan sebuah pernyataan yang menurut Taeyong begitu kekanakan. Bukan ciri khas Jaehyun.

"Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_. Jangan anggap perkataanku ini hanyalah angin lalu. Jangan anggap perkataanku ini hanya sebuah omong kosong dari bocah kelas satu. Karna aku paham dan sadar betul dengan semua yang aku katakan kepadamu. Aku serius." Jaehyun kembali bersuara, kedua tangan milik Taeyong yang berada di bahunya ia ambil dan ia genggam dengan erat di di dadanya.

"Kau boleh mengataiku tidak waras, mengataiku gila. Dan itu memang benar, aku tergila-gila kepadamu _. Hyung_ pikir mengapa aku selama ini diam, mengabaikan dan menolak perasaan para _yeoja_ yang mencoba mendekatiku. Itu karenamu _hyung_ , aku tidak ingin kau salah paham, karena di hatiku hanya ada namamu." Ucap Jaehyun jujur.

Jaehyun memang baru menginjak kelas satu SMP, dibandingkan dengan Taeyong tentu saja dari segi umur dia lebih muda. Namun nyatanya dialah yang tumbuh lebih dewasa, Taeyong sendiri pun mengakuinya bahwa terkadang Jaehyun ia jadikan panutan. Sikapnya yang sabar, lembut, sopan dan juga mengayomi Taeyong dengan segala cara yang tak pernah Taeyong duga.

Lama tak mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong, Jaehyun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Taeyong dengan perlahan. Mulutnya terbuka hendak kembali berujar. "Ah kau pasti terkejut, _hyung_. Maafkan aku, telah mengusikmu dengan pernyataan ini. Kau pasti tidak mau kan menjadi—"

Dan ucapan Jaehyun terpotong begitu saja ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jaehyun. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau. Dasar Jung Jaehyun sok tau." Ucap Taeyong terkekeh kecil.

Ya inilah alasan Taeyong tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaehyun, karena sebenarnya iapun memiliki rasa lebih kepada _namja_ yang sedang ia peluk ini. Rasanya nyaman jika mereka berdua. Jaehyun terasa seperti rumah untuk Taeyong, tempat dimana dia bersandar ketika lelah dalam harinya, tempat dimana ia melepas penat akan semua masalahnya. Bersama Jaehyun, semuanya terasa begitu _pas_ , seperti potongan puzzle yang dipersatukan. Terlihat indah. Seolah celah diantara jemari Taeyong memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk diisi oleh jemari milik Jaehyun.

Alangkah terkejutnya Jaehyun dengan respon yang Taeyong berikan, ia sudah membayangkan bahwa _hyung_ nya itu akan marah-marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Maka dari itu Jaehyun pun sudah menata hatinya, mempersiapkan diri jika kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu akan terjadi. Dan yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar diluar dugaanya, Taeyong memeluknya. _Oh Tuhan, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari tidurku indahku_. Jaehyun berucap dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan, pasalnya ia takut salah menangkap makna dari pelukan Taeyong sekarang.

"Aku menerimamu bodoh, perlukah aku bertieriak di sini bahwa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu,hm?" dengus Taeyong geli. Perkataan Taeyong barusan kontan membuat Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan begitu erat. Seolah tidak ada hari esok, Jaehyun tidak ingin momen ini segera berakhir. Seolah jika ia melepas pelukan ini, Taeyong akan pergi.

"Aduh lepaskan, kau bisa meremukan badanku dengan tanganmu ini." Gerutu Taeyong. Jaehyun yang menyadari bahwa pelukannya terlalu erat mulai melonggarkannya perlahan, tak ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Taeyong. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaehyun tapi Taeyong bisa merasakan anggukan kepala dari Jaehyun yang bertopang di atas kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau menyadari jika kau menyukaiku?" lanjut Taeyong.

"Mmmm entahlah, _hyung_. Jika kau sendiri, mengapa kau menerima begitu saja tawaranku?" Jaehyun balik bertanya. "Jujur aku tidak merasa terkejut dengan perkataanmu tadi, entahlah aku merasa jika pernyataanmu seolah membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku semakin jelas, mempertegas sesuatu yang selama ini nampak buram, mengusir keragaun yang selama ini hinggap. Dan aku pun tersadar, jika pada kenyataanya aku juga menyukaimu, tak ingin kehilanganmu." Ungkap Taeyong.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, ternyata Taeyong merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. "Lalu sejak kapan _hyung_ menyukaiku?" pertanyaan yang sama yang Taeyong tanyakan tadi kepada Jaehyun, kini diutarakan lagi oleh Jaehyun.

"Sepertimu, entahlah aku ragu. Karena selama ini aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sampai tadi kau menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin sejak kau yang dulu pernah menangis minta ikut ketika aku harus pergi untuk menginap karena kegiatan sekolah. Sepertinya pada saat kau kelas 3 sekolah dasar." Ujar Taeyong bernostalgia.

"Ahhh aku ingat." Jawab Jaehyun menanggapi. "Berarti aku yang menang _hyung_." Lanjut Jaehyun.

"Eh apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong penasaran, memangnya dia kalah dalam hal apa dari Jaehyun. "Karena aku telah menyukai dan jatuh hati kepadamu sejak kau menyapaku pertama kali dan mengatan 'hai' kepadaku." Jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Jaehyun, menatap _namja_ yang lebih muda itu tak percaya. " _Jinja_? Pada pertemuan pertama kita?" tanya Taeyong heran. Anggukan kepala dari Jaehyun sebagai pertanda bahwa apa yang diucapkan namja itu benar apa adanya.

"Kau teman pertamaku pada saat itu, kaulah orang yang menyadari akan keberadaanku di antara bocah-bocah yang bermain pada saat itu. Memanggilku adik manis, memberikanku sebuah senyuman dan meyakikanku bahwa kau tidak akan menyikiku saat aku akan menangis ketakutan. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku memujamu, _hyung_." Ungkap Jaehyun.

Tanpa dapat ia cegah, kristal bening turun dari pelupuk mata Taeyong. Hatinya sangat tersentuh sekaligus bahagia dengan pengakuan Jaehyun barusan. Dirinya merasa sangat beruntung, bisa dicintai sebegitu dalamnya oleh orang seperti Jaehyun.

" _Saranghae_ , Jung Jaehyun." Ucap Taeyong sengau karena tangisnya. " _Aigoo_ , apa kau menangiis _hyung_? Sssstttt, jangan menangis, tersenyumlah untuku." ucap Jaehyun sembari mengangkat kepala Taeyong dan menghapus air mata Taeyong yang mengalir di pipi _namja_ itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Segala perlakuan lembut Jaehyun, membuat Taeyong merasa bahwa diirinya sangat berharga di sini. Di cintai oleh Jaehyun, itu merupakan sebuah anugrah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun, itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan untuknya, kesempatan emas yang telah Tuhan beri.

Dia tak peduli. Ralat, mereka tak peduli dengan anggapan orang nantinya. Bukankah jatuh cinta merupakan hak semua orang. Pasti akan ada yang menganggap tabu hubungan mereka. Sepasang _namja_ bukanlah hal yang umum untuk kategori sepasang kekasih. Tapi bagaimana jika Tuuhan memang sudah menakdirkan mereka bersama. Tidak ada yang salah, mereka punya kebebasannya masing-masing. Tidak selamanya seorang _namja_ harus bahagia bersama bersama _yeoja._ Karena Jaehyun dan Taeyong telah membuktikannya di sini, mereka bahagia, merasa lengkap, nyaman, tat kala mereka bersama. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, menyokong satu sama lain. Bersama, mereka akan menjalani kerasnya kehidupan.

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah hubungan mereka berjalan. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai saat ini. Kini Taeyong duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA dan Jaehyun duduk dibangku kelas satu SMA. Sayangnya kali ini mereka harus berbeda sekolah, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah untuk mereka. Karena nyatanya mereka masih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, dengan berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, bermain game atau bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Selayaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya, setiap malam minggu mereka akan pergi keluar berdua untuk jalan-jalan dan pada akhir pekan akan berlibur bersama. Mengunjungi Namsan Tower, Sungai Han atau hanya berjalan-jalan santai di Gangnam. Orang awam yang melihat mereka mungkin akan mengira bahwa mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, baik Taeyong maupun Jaehyun tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selama itu tidak mengganggu mereka.

Baik orang tua Jaehyun maupun Taeyong sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah reaksi yang sama yang mereka dapati dari orang tua mereka. Tidak ada yang marah atau pun melarang, semuanya merestui mereka, bahkan Nyonya Lee menitipkan Taeyong kepada Jaehyun untuk dijaga. Jika dahulu Nyonya Jung yang menitipkan Jaehyun pada Taeyong saat kecil, kini yang terjadi ada sebaliknya.

Siang ini Taeyong mengirimkan pesan kepadanya bahwa Jaehyun tidak perlu menjemput _namja_ itu hari ini. Jaehyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Taeyong akhir-akhir ini. Kekasihnya itu lebih banyak diam, dan terkesan seperti menghindar dari Jaehyun. Dalam diri Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, apakah dia telah membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga Taeyong mengabaikannya. Dia rasa tidak.

Setibanya di rumah Jaehyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya, dibukanya pintu menuju balkon yang langsung menghadap ke kamar milik Taeyong yang berada di seberangnya. Biasanya pada malam hari sebelum tidur, mereka selalu melakukan rutinitasnya—saling memandang melalui balkon, kedua tangan yang membentuk hati, dan ucapan selamat tidur. Namun dua hari terakhir ini, rutinitas itu tak lagi menjadi rutinitas, setiap kali Jaehyun mengecek balkon, yang ia dapati hanya kamar Taeyong yang tertutup rapat atau bahkan gelap.

Jaehyun tidak ingin berprasangka, ia berpikir bahwa _namja_ yang lebih tua itu pasti lelah karena kegiatan tambahan di kelas tiga. Dan malam ini, sebelum matanya sepenuhnya terpejam, Jaehyun memanjatkan sebuah harapan jika Taeyong akan terbuka kepadanya, menceritakan masalahnya. Karena sejujurnya, Jaehyun sendiri ingin menceritakan sebuah masalah pelik yang menimpanya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Taeyong dan status mereka.

.

.

Seharusnya jam segini Taeyong sudah pulang, tapi mengapa _hyung_ nya itu tidak mengirim pesan apapun kepada Jaehyun. Sudah satu jam lamanya Jaehyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Taeyong, menunggu kepulangan namja itu.

 _Apa dia orangnya?_

 _Iya ku dengar si begitu, yang setiap hari mengantar dan menjemput Taeyong-_ oppa

 _Omo! Dia tampan seperti Taeyong-_ oppa _tapi sayang keduanya tidak normal_

 _Iya jika dipikir-pikir kasihan ya mereka_

Jaehyun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari segerombolan siswi di sekolah Taeyong yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, yang membuatnya risih adalah tatapan mereka kepadanya yang menyiratkan bahwa dia seperti makhluk yang menjijikan. Dan yang begitu mengejutkannya adalah ketika nama Taeyong juga dibawa-bawa dalam bisik-bisik mereka. Didorong rasa penasaran dan amarah yang mulai muncul, Jaehyun menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Kudengar tadi sepulang sekolah Taeyong- _oppa_ dibawa oleh gerombolan Johnny- _oppa_ ke atap" ucap salah satu siswi.

"Benarkah? Mau apa mereka? Kasian Taeyong- _oppa_ " sahut suara siswi lain.

"Sepertinya akan dikerjai lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, memaksa Taeyong- _oppa_ untuk mengakui bahwa dia itu gay dan menyebarkan beritanya. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana perilaku Johnny- _oppa_ dan kawan-kawannya itu. Mereka itu sangat ditakuti di sekolah." Jawab siswi yang lain diantara gerombolan itu.

Amarah Jaehyun kini benar-benar memuncak, dia tidak tahan lagi. Digeletaknya sepeda miliknya secara asal dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah Taeyong. Pertama Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya kepada petugas sekolah setempat dimana jalan menuju atap sekolah,dia tidak ingin tersesat karena hal itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya sia-sia. Setelah itu Jaehyun pun berlari cepat. Menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan tergesa, tak mempedulikan pebampilannya yang kini telah bersimbah peluh dan terlihat urak-urakan. Yang malah meninggalkan kesan _bad boy_ padanya.

Didobraknya pintu atap dengan keras. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Di sana, terlihat Taeyong yang tengah dipermalukan, memakai bandana kelinci, memegang pom-pom dan rok cheerleaders yang bertengger manis di pinggang rampingnya. Jika saja situasinya berbeda, hanya ada mereka berdua pastilah Jaehyun sudah tertawa dan memuji penampilan Taeyong yang begitu cantik dan manis itu. Sadar dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Jaehyun segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam hah! Apa susahnya mengaku jika kau gay dan punya kekasih seorang _namja_!" ucap seseorang didepan Taeyong. "Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang. Inikah Lee Taeyong yang selama ini dipuji-puji. Kau terlihat seperti kelinci yang menyedihkan." Tambah pemuda itu yang disusul gelak tawa oleh rekan-rekannya. Jaehyun dapat melihat seorang _namja_ berambut blonde yang sedang merekam dan Jaehyun juga bisa melihat ada tepung dan telur di genggaman pemuda yang tadi mengatai Taeyong. Seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Jaehyun segera berlarii dan merengkuh tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Benar saja, Taeyong merasakan siraman tepung dan lemparan telur di balik punggungnya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_?" panggil Taeyong lirih, memastikan bahwa _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya ini benar kekasihnya. Jung Jaehyun.

"Wah wah wah, lihat ini opera sabun sudah dimulai." Ucap pemuda yang tadi melempari tepung dan telur.

"Sang pahlawan telah datang untuk menyelamatkan tuan putri." Ejek salah satu pemuda bersurai hitam yang diikuti gelak tawa mengejek dari semua orang yang berada disitu. Tentu saja kecuali Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang merupakan objek dari bahan tertawaan mereka.

"Johnny, apa selanjutnya?" Jaehyun mendengar sebuah suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Semakin erat Taeyong dipeluknya, berungkali kalimat _aku di sini hyung, gwaenchana,kau akan baik saja-saja, maafkan aku_ Jaehyun bisikan pada Taeyong. Jaehyun bisa merasakan tubuh Taeyong yang bergetar dan kemejanya yang mulai basah di bagian dada. Taeyong menangis.

"Teruslah merekam Doyoung, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan dari pasangan gay ini." Ujar Johnny. Jaehyun membalikan badannya, melepas pelukanya dari Taeyong dan menyembunyikan namja yang lebih tua itu di balik punggung tegapnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Jaehyun mendekat ke arah pemuda dengan kamera ditangannya. Di raihnya kamera itu secara paksa, diambilnya _memory card_ kamera itu dan dipatahkannya menjadi dua. Sedangkan kamera yang malang itu bernasib tak kalah menyedihkan dengan diinjak-injak oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdiri tegap ditengah gerombolan, ditatapnya dengan tajam pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Johnny itu yang ia yakini sebagai provokator insiden ini.

"Jangan pernah ganggu _hyung_ ku. Dan ya kami memang berpacaran jika itu yang kalian ingin dengar. Aku tau ini merupakan hal yang tabu untuk kalian, tapi di usia kalian harusnya bisa menyikapinya dengan tidak melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti ini. " ucap Jaehyun lantang. Sebelum ada yang menanggapi, Jaehyun kembali bersuara, seolah tak membiarkan kesempatan yang lain untuk berbicara.

"Satu hal lagi, jika yang ada dalam pikiran kalian sepasang kekasih adalah _namja_ dan _yeoja_ maka kalian salah. Bukankah kita tak pernah tau dengan siapa Tuhan akan membuat kita jatuh cinta. Maka tidaklah salah jika kau menyukai sesamamu, karena nyatanya cinta bukanlah doktrin yang mengatakan _namja_ harus jatuh cinta kepada _yeoja_. Cinta juga merupakan hak asasi manusia yang memiliki kebebasan. Jika cinta ini sebuah kejahatan kita tak ayalnya seorang kriminal." Tambah Jaehyun panjang.

Taeyong semakin terisak mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun. Jaehyunnya yang berani, Jaehyunnya yang dewasa, _armour_ nya sekaligus sumber kekuatanya.

Selepas itu, Jaehyun segera membawa Taeyong meninggalkan atap. Menyisakan segerombolan siswa itu diliputi dengan keheningan. Terlihat wajah kaku milik Johnny, segala perkataan Jaehyun barusan seperti membuka luka lamanya. Mengingatkannya pada dia dulu yang pernah diperlakukan sama dengan yang Taeyong alami. Dikucilkan karena menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Hansol. Dan apa yang ia perbuat sekarang kepada Taeyong, tidak lain seperti halnya luapan pembalasan dendamnya terdahulu. _Miris_.

Di sisi lain, dibawanya Taeyong oleh Jaehyun ke salah satu ruang kelas. Dilepasnya satu persatu atribut yang melekat di tubuh Taeyong dengan lembut seakan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu begitu rapuh, siap hancur kapan saja. Melihat Taeyong yang masih terisak, Jaehyun kembali merengkuh Taeyong dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

" _Mianhae, hyung_. Aku terlambat datang, dan tidak bisa melindungimu sampai-sampai kau harus mengalami ini." Lirih Jaehyun.

" _Anio_ Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku saja yang terlalu lemah,terlalu penakut. Aku tak lebihnya seorang pengecut. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, _gomapta_." Ujar Taeyong sengau karena sedari tadi menangis.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan, _hyung_? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakanya kepadaku? Kenapa kau malah menghindariku?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih muda. "Aku pikir aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri,aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dengan masalahku." Lirih Taeyong.

" _Hyung_." Ditatapnya mata Taeyong dengan lembut. "Ini bukan hanya masalhmu, ini masalah kita, ingat janji kita untuk saling berbagi? Berjanjilah setelah ini jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, entah itu hal baik maupun buruk, berbagilah denganku. Kita hadapi bersama-sama." Tambah Jaehyun.

" _Ara_." Jawab Taeyong sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Jaehyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taeyong, meretas segala jarak yang tersisa. Disatukannya keningnya dengan kening Taeyong, hidung mereka berdua bergesekan kecil, kedua tangan mereka saling mendekap, masing-masing kelopak mata itu terpejam. Mendalami segala emosi yang tersalur dari afeksi yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

" _Sarangheo_ , Taeyong _ie-hyung_."

" _Sarangheo_ , Jaehyun- _ah_."

Biarlah Jaehyun simpan dulu masalahnya, masalahnya yang berhubungan dengan Taeyong juga sampai suasana mereka mulai membaik. Setelah Taeyong merasa tenang barulah Jaehyun akan mulai bercerita. Karena sejujurnya masalah yang menimpanya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami oleh Taeyong, di sekolahnya Jaehyun juga merasa dikucilkan. Perihal hubungannya dengan Taeyong memang sudah tersebar luas di sekolahnya. Sama seperti yang ia katakan di atap tadi, Jaehyun juga menyuarakan hal serupa kepada teman-teman di sekolahnya. Menyuarakan bahwa orang-orang seperti mereka tidak seharusnya dibenci, semua orang berhak untuk jatuh cinta tanpa mengenal ras, agama, usia bahkan gender. Cinta punya kemerdekaanya sendiri. Because love is love.

.

.

 _Be proud of who you are_

 _Be proud of what you want to be_

 _Be loud about it_

 _Because_ _ **Love is Loud.**_

 **Ashlyn_Harris**

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo...

Flow di sini, dan kali ini dateng bawa OS^^. Jadi sebenernya ini OS terinspirasi dari berita penembakan di Orlando dan hashtag #LoveisLove yang sempet rame dan jadi trending topic, pada tau kan?

Akhirnya Flow bilang deh ke Hana kalau pengen bikin OS yang terinspirasi dari itu, kebetulan banget abis liat momen-momen jaeyong di youtube. Jadinya taraaaa, lahirlah(?) fanfic ini. Maafkan kalau alurnya kecepetan atau bahkan feelnya kurang, mungkin efek puasa(?) wkwk.

Oh ya jadi waktu Flow buat Love is Love, Hana nglanjutin buat This Love dan kita mutusin buat publish bareng-bareng.

Semoga kalian suka ^_^

Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan

RnR juseyo... ;)

Flow


End file.
